


Kissing Fool

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Remus et Sirius surprennent deux filles en train de parler de la façon divine dont embrasse Sirius. Ceci conduit à quelques expérimentations et révélations surprenantes.





	Kissing Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissing Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413193) by Doctor Strangelove. 



**Kissing Fool**

**-**

En apparence, Remus Lupin faisait partie de la moyenne des garçons de dix sept ans. Enfin, il était plus intelligent que la moyenne des garçons de dix sept ans. Et il avait aussi ce _très_ _mystérieux_ tempérament. Et puis il était... vous savez, c’était un sorcier... Bon d’accord, alors peut-être qu’il n’était pas si quelconque que ça. Mais Remus Lupin possédait également un sombre et terrible secret. Le style de secret profondément obscur et mystérieux, atroce et terrifiant, le genre de secret qui vous glace jusqu’aux os et tout un tas d’autres adjectifs qui vous fichent la chair de poule. Parce que, vous voyez, Remus Lupin était en fait... UN LOUP-GAROU!

Mais cette histoire n’a rien à voir avec ça.

Cette histoire débute alors que Remus descend les marches de la salle commune et se fige en entendant deux filles en train de papoter.

"Aw, il est tellement génial! Le magnétisme qu’il dégage, ce corps bouillant et sexy!" Remus jeta un rapide coup d’oeil derrière le mur et aperçut Forlay Jinako ainsi que Jo Romanelli, deux Gryffondor de sixième année, discutant avec ardeur… des garçons… bien sûr, quoi d’autre ?

_Oui_ , songea Remus, _Mais quel garçon?_

"J’adore tellement _Sirius Black_."

_Bien, ça répond à ma question._

"Oh oui je sais, mais le meilleur quand on sort avec Sirius Black," _Oh, oui c’est vrai, ces deux là sont sorties avec Sirius. Jo a été une des plus longues relations que Sirius ait jamais eu. Je crois qu’ils sont sortis ensemble pendant presque trois jours._ "Ce sont ses baisers."

"Oh oui, c’est un tel _dieu_ quand il embrasse! Le tendre contact de ses lèvres!"

"Le goût de la Bièraubeurre dans sa bouche!"

"La façon qu’il avait de mordiller doucement ma bouche!"

"La sensation de sa langue explorant ma gorge!"

"Hey, qu’est-ce qui se passe?" Remus fit volte-face quand une voix murmura près de son oreille. _En parlant du loup._

"Shh, Sirius. Tais-toi et écoute."

Les deux garçons continuèrent d’écouter les deux jeunes fans surexcitées tandis qu’elles s’éloignaient en jacassant, "C’était tellement incroyable, l’embrasser, c’est comme gagner à la loterie!"

"L’embrasser, c’est comme se marier!"

"Oh, c’est encore mieux que ça!"

"Tout à fait d'accord!"

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et Sirius choisit ce moment pour questionner Remus, "De qui est-ce qu’elles parlent?"

"Tu ne les reconnais pas?" demanda Remus en le fixant avec incrédulité.

"Non. Pourquoi? Je devrais?"

"Elles sont en train de parler de toi."

"C’est vrai?"

"Ouais, tu es sorti avec elles. Tu ne te rappelles pas?"

Sirius réfléchit un moment. "Non."

"Même pas surpris..."

"Je ne me souviens m-"

"Chut. Elles recommencent à parler."

Jo, essayant désespérément d’arrêter ses gloussements, poursuivit la conversation, "J’ai voulu sortir avec Sirius uniquement parce que j’avais entendu des filles parler de ses baisers."

"Moi, je suis tombée amoureuse pour la première fois en embrassant Sirius!"

Jo rougit en pensant à ce qu’elle était sur le point d’avouer, "Et bien moi, j’ai eu mon premier orgasme en embrassant Sirius!"

"Vraiment? Moi aussi!"

"C’est tout simplement génial! Aw, Sirius est _carrément_ génial !"

"Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour l’embrasser encore une fois!"

"Je sais!"

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à soupirer quand Forlay regarda l’horloge murale, "Oh, non! On va être en retard pour le meeting ‘J’aime Sirius Black’!"

"Oh! Dépêchons-nous!"

Forlay et Jo se ruèrent alors hors de la salle commune, laissant Sirius et Remus seuls. Sirius, jouissant déjà d’un considérable ego, maintes fois suralimenté, ressentit le besoin urgent d’exulter tout haut, "J’imagine qu’il n’est pas compliqué de voir-"

Cependant, les vantardises de Sirius furent interrompues lorsque Remus captura son visage d’une seule main et l’attira jusqu’à lui pour l’embrasser profondément. Au bout d’une minute, il l’abandonna sur place, s’en alla calmement dans la salle commune et commença à étudier. Complètement sidéré, Sirius finit par le suivre en balbutiant. "C’était... Bon sang mais... Je veux dire... Bordel, mais c’était _quoi_ ça?"

Sans même sourciller, Remus répondit, "Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elles en font toute une histoire."

Le calme de Sirius diminua quelque peu comme la répartie de Remus lui offrait l’opportunité de voir son ego boosté encore un peu plus, "Et?"

"C’était bien. J’ai connu mieux."

"Quoi ! Tu as connu mieux ! T’as pas entendu ces filles s’extasier sur le fait que j’embrasse comme un _dieu_ !"

"Mais si, je les ai entendues. Tu n’es pas mauvais. Je disais juste que j’avais connu mieux."

"Ouais, ben c’est uniquement parce que tu m’as pris au dépourvu. Viens là, je vais te montrer quel _dieu_ je suis." Sirius traversa la pièce pour se planter devant Remus et entreprit de lui faire subir à peu près la même chose que ce que Remus venait de lui faire endurer. Il s’empara de son visage et l’entraîna dans un long et profond baiser, mordillant délicatement la lèvre de son ami et frottant l’intérieur de sa bouche avec sa langue. "Là, voilà! Et maintenant, c’était comment?"

"C’était vraiment bien."

Sirius sourit, _Je savais que j’étais le meilleur_. "Je me disais aussi."

"J’ai quand même connu mieux."

"QUOI?" Sirius se retrouva en état de choc total. La façon dont il embrassait était ce pour quoi il était connu. C’était l’un des meilleurs baisers qu’il n’avait jamais exécuté et la personne juste en face de lui était en train de dire qu’elle avait connu _mieux_! "Ça n’est pas possible! Laisse-moi essayer encore une fois!" Une fois de plus il attira son meilleur ami jusqu’à lui et scella leurs lèvres en une étreinte solide. Tandis que les deux langues luttaient l’une contre l’autre, Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de Remus et massa doucement sa nuque. Cependant, quand il se rendit compte qu’il commençait à être excité, il décida mettre fin au baiser. "Et qu’est-ce que tu penses de ça?"

"Nan… j’ai toujours connu mieux."

"Oh, amène-toi !" Et Sirius se jeta sur Remus, les faisant tout deux heurter durement le sol.

\---

Etendus sur son lit, Sirius enroula ses bras autour du corps chaud, humide et intégralement nu de Remus. Ils étaient totalement couverts de sueur et tous les deux haletaient lourdement, conséquences de leurs récentes activités physiques, mais Sirius trouva tout de même la force de poser la question, "Alors? C’était comment _ça_?"

Remus essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en s’efforçant de répondre, "C’était... wow... je veux dire... wow... C’était incroyable."

_Ouais,_ songea Sirius avec un sourire _, C’est ce que je voulais_ _entendre._

Remus appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de Sirius et sourit en continuant, "Mais j’ai connu mieux..."

- _end_

 

 


End file.
